


He Wasn't Aware

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Realization, Scenting, Soft Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: The two were alone in the cave, and it was at this time that Damian made his realization.Tim smelled sweet, in the way only omegas could.Tim was omega.Damian had attempted to harm an omega.Damian had attempted to kill the sole omega of the Wayne Pack.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 529





	He Wasn't Aware

The first several times that Tim and Damian had met, it was in uniform.

In uniforms with strong enough scent blockers to prevent  _ anyone _ from discovering the designations of Batman’s allies.

These meetings regularly included Damian’s strong hostility towards Tim and several attempts at his life. After all, Tim had been the last Robin and was therefore a threat to Damian’s current placement in the family.

It wasn’t until Dick had dragged a rather unwilling Tim back to the cave for post patrol showers and first aid that Damian had found out.

It took him embarrassingly long to discover the fact, but if questioned, Damian would have merely blamed the fact that he had been ignoring the other the entire evening. 

Damian had decided to get a shower after Tim and Dick, as Dick had given him a look, easily sending the message that he wished to talk to Tim in private. By the time Damian had emerged, clean and in fresh clothes, Dick and Alfred had already made their way upstairs to get a room ready for Tim to spend the night at the manor.

Tim was finishing up applying some bruise cream to his shoulder. The two were alone in the cave, and it was at this time that Damian made his realization.

Tim smelled sweet, in the way only omegas could.

Tim was omega.

Damian had attempted to harm an omega.

Damian had attempted to kill the sole omega of the Wayne Pack.

“You’re omega.” Damian stood several feet from Tim with wide eyes.

“Yeah? You didn’t know?” Tim stared back at Damian with suspicion clear on his face. Oh, Damian had messed up. He’d lost the trust of the Pack Omega before he had even fully entered the pack.

“I apologize for my violent words and actions towards you.” It was a useless apology, but one could not be anything, or even tolerated, in a pack if they did not have the support of the omega.

“Why? Because I’m omega? Look, Demon Brat, that’s incredibly sexist, and I don’t know what you learned with the League, but omegas are not just weak, walking wombs.” Drake appeared angry now.

“I apologize,” Damian pleaded, frantic to fix his mistake. “When I first was introduced to the pack, I believed it was almost entirely alphas, and as such, you would be a competitor for my position in the pack, but-” But as the omega, Drake did not exist in the hierarchy of the pack, Drake  _ was _ the pack. He was their center and stability.

To be near a pack’s omega, especially if they were the only one, was a rare and powerful show of trust, and Damian had been given this privilege right off the bat.

Even if the rest of the pack was unaware of the hostility Damian had shown Tim, he had broken the trust pack had gifted him. He hadn’t even been aware of the emense show of trust.

Tim seemed to realize his thought process as the pup’s distressed and hopeless scent filled the cave. His eyes were wide as Damian sunk to his knees, head bowed.

“Please,” Damian was close to tears at this point, “Omega, forgive me. I was not aware of my actions.” He had been sent to his father in order to gain their trust and someday lead the pack, and he had failed to even join it. Threatening the omega was worse than threatening the pack, and Damian would not be welcome here. He would be sent back to his mother, a failure, a disappointment.

He heard the other approach and prepared himself to be ripped of the weak bonds he had begun to form with the other members of the pack.

Instead, he kept his eyes on the floor as the other knelt before him and felt a warm hand settle on his neck. It was a soft gesture usually used on pups by their mother; a shadow of a scruff to calm them down, let them know they are protected and watched over. They were safe.

Damina didn’t deserve the touch.

“You saw me as a threat to your position in the Wayne Pack? You were intimidated?” Tim questioned softly.

“Yes, Omega,” Damian said, addressing the other respectfully, as an outsider.

“And if you had known my status within the pack, would you have still attacked me?”

Damian attempted to whip his head up in surprise, but Tim’s hand kept his head firmly bent. Did Drake truly believe that Damian would willingly target the heart of a pack, especially considering his connections to said pack?

“ _ No _ , Omega.”

“If I instructed you to leave this pack immediately, and never come in contact with any of them again, would you?”

Damian choked, “Yes, Omega.”

Tim hummed passively, too passively for the person about to remove him from the Wayne Pack.

“Good.” It was silent for several moments. “You may stay with the pack.”

Damian sighed in surprise in relief. Tim slowly released his neck, and Damian raised his head to look him in the eye.

“However, you will make this up to me. You will tell Dick how you have treated me and yield to any punishment he finds fitting.”

Damian let out a small whine at that, looking back down. To admit to harm the heart of the pack, and to admit it to the acting Alpha, the punishment would be brutal, but Damian knew he would deserve what he got. He had made a catastrophic misjudgement.

“Don’t worry,” Tim lifted his chin, so they were once more making eye contact, “I will speak on your behalf. Dick will know why you acted as such.” Tim leaned in to scent Damian. “I will protect you from any punishment I deem too harsh.”

Damian relaxed into the scenting.

Yes, he would be punished for his actions against the omega, but he now had the omega’s protection. He was part of the pack.


End file.
